Vampire are just plain booring
by craZepotz
Summary: The Drakes left leaving Hunter, Lucy and Kieran behind them. 5 years later the "humans" are not the same as once they left. Now all imortal and working with Helios Ra, will the Drakes be back? Duh what kind of story would it be if they didn't. Plz reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

It's been 5 years since the drakes left. And 4 years since Kieran, Hunter and I became immortal. NO, before you ask were not vampires. Do you honestly believe two Helios Ra agents would become vampires? Well, there was a time I thought they would.

That was before they all left. It was 3 months after Hunter and Quinn got together, that left. Every single one of them. Even Isabeaux. Nicholas left after breaking up with me, and thus tearing my heart out and then to top it off when the others left it was like they were kicking it about enjoying a game of football. Not that I'd ever let anyone know how much I was hurt.

Solange did the same to Kieran, and after Quinn did the same to Hunter. I have not a clue on how the vampire royal family is managing to run things when there no longer and the vampire caught. I guess it will forever remain a mystery.

I never thought it would happen but I became close to Hunter and Kieran enough so to regard them as my older brother and sister. We weren't a very exciting bunch seeing as were all practically catatonic for a month, but hey beggars can't be choosers. It wasn't long after that when Kieran was attacked.

He was on a mission for Helios Ra when it happened. When I first saw him once they'd cleaned him up I barley recognized him. All cuts, bruises and ugly fat scars, you can't really say they'd cleaned him up however in time-a very quick one- he healed. A month later we discovered what attacked him.

We were walking in the woods when the moon started to come out the clouds and appear from behind the trees. I can honestly say I've never been so scared in my life. And there have been an awful lot of scary moments. Kieran has started to shake so much he was gripping the ground on all fours. When Hunter and I had tried to help him he had snarled menacingly at us. His nose and mouth grew into some sort of snout and a tail appeared on his behind. His cloths tore as he filled out more and fur sprouted from all over his body. He was no longer human. He was a Werewolf.

During middle ages, especially from 15th to 17th century, Europe was under the dark shadow of ignorance and superstitions. Towns were underdeveloped and people lived near woods. The fear of wolves was like a nightmare. Their attacks were so frequent and atrocious in nature that people even feared to travel from one place to another. Every morning, countryside people would find half-eaten human limbs scattered on their fields.

The first recorded Werewolf sighting took place around the countryside of German town Colongne and Bedburg in 1591. An age-old pamphlet describes those shivering moments vividly. Few people cornered a large wolf and set their dogs upon it. They started to pierce it with sharp sticks and spears. Surprisingly the ferocious wolf did not run away or tried to protect itself, rather it stood up and turned out to be a middle-aged man he was Peter Stubbe from the same village.

Stubbe was put on a torture wheel where he confessed sixteen murders including two pregnant women and thirteen children. The history behind his downfall was rather bizarre. He had started to practice sorcery when he was only 12 and was so obsessed with it that even tried to make a pact with the Devil. Wearing a magic girdle he started to attack his enemies, real or imaginary. After several months, he would take the guise of a wolf and continued with his evil acts with more brutality. In the wolf form he used to tear up victims' throats and suck warm blood from veins. Gradually his thirst for blood grew and he roamed around fields in search of prey.

Kieran was not like him, though he could not remember us when he was in wolf form he had managed not to attack us that first night. Everyone (meaning Helios Ra) was stunned by this. Though personally I think they were more thankful he didn't kill us. Especially since Hunter is one of their best agents.

When it isn't full moon though Kieran is just like anyone else. Although he is slightly stronger and faster than a human and he prefers his meat raw the only other difference between him and humans is that he doesn't age. He's never left alone on the night of a full moon but he has yet to kill anyone, it goes without saying that my parents are extremely proud of him.

I no longer live with my parents yet they know all about Kieran, Hunter and I. Come on, they knew about vampires. They may be all about non-violent ways of handling situations but my parents are tough. Both of them though were hurt too when the Drakes left, and they didn't even get a good bye. We did even if it wasn't the nicest. Comes to think of it the only reason I knew they were leaving was because Nicholas let it slip when we broke up. I didn't even get a goodbye from Solange.

Hunter changed soon after Kieran's first full moon. None of us are sure what caused the change but it's not exactly a bag thing. She was simply complaining of headaches for weeks, then before we knew it she was hearing people thoughts had telekinetic and had visions of the future. The only thing that puzzled all of us was her un-ability to read my mind witch annoyed her to no end. She is now a Gwyllion. Well according to Jasper she is. Jasper is a Doctor a bit like Geoffrey. He has a strange affliction to the supernatural and curiosity to how we all work. He is also a vampire. Over the years he's helped us get used to our changes and become like a second father to all of us.

Being me I had no idea what a Gwyllion was and had to Google it. Gwyllion are supposedly extremely ugly and very disturbing female spirits. This only caused to confuse me more as if anything Hunter was beautiful. They are also meant to usually be seen wearing tattered ash colour robes along with a four-pointed oblong hat. This is odd as these days I always see Hunter very well dressed. These old hags were often described as also carrying a pot or wooden can in one hand. And Hunter never seems to be holding pots or wooden pans; she's more often than not carrying weapons. Not that she needs them quite as much now.

These un-dead spirits are said to love to roam about mountainous regions waiting to torment unsuspecting travellers. Sitting at the bottom of the mountain, they follow and spook their victims from all directions driving them mad with fear and with nowhere to escape. Now this part may be true, though rather than tormenting un-suspecting travellers she torments vampires.

And finally there's me. Now Lucy Hamilton is no longer human. Nope, now Lucy Hamilton is an elemental. Elementals are magical personification of natural forces. These are alleged to be summoned by a magic user and are able to do their bidding. Sometimes inexperienced magic users are consumed by the element they have summoned and the element escapes and if free to roam.

According to Jasper I am a very special Elemental as I do not control just the one element. I am able to control all 5. This is slightly irritating as that meant Jasper had to "train" me so I was able to use them properly and study me all that much longer. It was quite tedious. I have never met any other Elementals as apparently we are quite rare but according to Jasper:

Air elementals are swift and agile creatures they appear as amorphous shifting clouds. Darker parts of the swirling mass give the form of eyes and mouth. Air elementals attack swiftly; they can form tornados and whirlwinds to lift its target into the air then dropping it from a height.

Earth elementals are strong and tough by nature, they are all brawn. Their appearance often resembles a stone humanoid, its colour and toughness depend on what sort of earth rock was used to summon the elemental. Earth elementals are slow and smash their targets to bits they also have earthquake attacks to damage the target.

Fire elementals are fast and agile; they are like a fiery humanoid or a sheet of flame. They can set objects alight with their touch. Fire elementals are weak against water attacks. They attack their targets either physically touching its target or by launching balls of fire at them.

Ice Elementals are swift and powerful creatures, they appear as humanoids made of solid ice. They attack with a chill attack that drains the life out of the target. They also can attack with spears of ice that it can fire at its target. Ice elementals are weak against fire attacks as they melt away into a pool of water.

Water elementals appear as a ferocious wave, they are often powerful and ferocious elements. Water elementals can't venture very far away from a water source. Water elementals attack firstly by drenching their target this is very effective at damaging fire based creatures. The second attack is using a vortices or whirlpools to drown creatures underwater assuming that the creature is an air breathing organism.

Thus making me stranger than before and confusing to even myself. I no longer wear loads of silver and turquoise jewellery. And I no longer wear dresses or skirts. Hunter and I both are quite rock chick now. My short brown bob has grown out so it just reaches the end of my back. It's also a lot darker in colour and even slightly wavy. The one thing that has definitely not changed is my green eyes.

It's been a long time since I've found vampires scary. As now in a race or a fight I wouldn't be the one loosing. Now it's been 5 years and we haven't heard a word from the Drakes. We work with Helios Ra and help protect the human race from not only vampires but anything out there.

Together Hunter, Kieran and I live in a small 3 bedroom apartment. Which is sometimes like being on our own episode of "Being human", it can be really cliché.

"OI, Hamilton get your lazy ass out of bed" Kieran's voice came through the door. I mentally cursed him and hopped out of bed racing to the door. Tackling him as soon as I spotted him.

I heard a snort from behind us. We both got up to see Hunter eyeing us disapprovingly. "Come you useless lot, we've got a job to do" she said reaching down to grab her car keys from the table. Grumbling slightly Kieran and I followed out behind her.

We drove into the woods finding the Helios Ra headquarters with ease. I often wonder about the Drakes reaction to if they found out I joined Helios Ra. Hoping out I noticed Jasper waiting outside for us grinning. I groaned. "What?" Kieran asked looking puzzled. I pointed to Jasper. Kieran bared his teeth slightly, then Hunter smirked no doubt about something he was probably thinking.

"Come on guys" she said mischievously. What was she up to? She hated Jasper's tests almost as much as I did. Something was going on. And who would I be if I didn't get up to some mischief and find out?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicholas POV**

It's been 5 years, 60 months, 1825 days, 2628000 minutes, and 157680000 seconds. Since we left our home, and in doing so leaving behind Lucy. Oh, and Hunter and Kieran. I should know all this as I've been counting. Or at least I was, that was until 1 minuet ago when I learned we were heading back. Although even then I doubt we'll see her.

The only reason were going home is so Dad can work on the treaty's with Helios Ra meaning there's a fare decent chance we'll see Kieran and Hunter. This has meant that Solange and Quinn's moods have been changing like a light bulb being switched on and off. First there happy to be going home, then there ecstatic as they might see Kieran and Hunter, then there sad as they know it's a full possibility that there with other people. And then it's full out depression when they realize they won't see Lucy and all 3 of them probably hate us.

As you can probably guess the emotional climate here is insane. And seeing as were vampires if were in bad moods it's all that much worse.

"Kids Kitchen NOW" my mum bellowed. I sped from my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. And sat down next to Solange.

"Now, I know were all nervous about heading home-"my dad started only to be interrupted by a snort from Quinn.

"Anyway-"mum said "we will be there for about two months so you will all need to pack and be back down here in half an hour" she said and headed to the door.

"What?" we all said.

She turned to us and smiled "Didn't I tell you?" she asked. We all shook our heads. "We'll be leaving in 31 minutes exactly." She finished leaving the room. It took about a second of us all gaping at her retreating back before we all jumped into action and legged it to our rooms.

Maybe 2 months will be enough time to see Lucy again.

(2 days later)

**Solange POV**

In approximately 10 minutes Helios Ra will have sent two people to show us how to get to the new headquarters. I know I and Quinn are both hoping the send Kieran and Hunter but honestly I don't see that happening.

And Nicholas, well he's spent the last 2 days plotting on how he will get to see Lucy. I want to see her too but again I don't see it happening. I didn't even say goodbye. And Lucy is my best friend I know that would have hurt her. We considered her family just like she did us, I know us all leaving would have hurt more than we could imagine. And knowing Lucy she would have been sad but by now she's probably mad.

Soon an old car pulled up the driveway. And two people who I definitely thought I wouldn't see got out. It was Lucy's parents. My mum smiled and we headed to the door. We met them at their car which they were leaning on.

"Hi" Mrs Hamilton said giving us a small smile. I looked at mum who looked slightly sad at Mrs Hamilton greeting.

"Let's go" Mr Hamilton said rubbing his hands together, as he too had had enough of the un-comfortable silence. From this I knew I wouldn't get an answer unless I asked.

"Um, where's Lucy?"I asked nervously.

Mrs Hamilton looked at me with a warm smile "She's with Jasper" she said kindly. I looked at Nicholas whose eyes seemed to have glazed over and become even duller. He must be having the same thoughts I had. Lucy had moved on she had a new boyfriend probably meaning she had a new best friend to.

"Oh" I said in a small voice smiling back at her.

"If you don't mind me asking" dad said "How come Helios Ra sent you?" he asked. Mr and Mrs Hamilton looked at each obviously not sure how to respond. "Not that we mind" Dad said quickly, worried he had offended them.

"Oh no it's not that it's just-"Mrs Hamilton said drifting off and getting a distant look in her eye.

"What she means is we didn't want you thinking we had joined Helios Ra" Mr Hamilton said, although the lie was obvious. There was something going on.

"And they sent us so it would be less awkward than being with hunters you didn't know" Mrs Hamilton finished no longer looking dazed.

We all nodded as they hoped into their car. We got into our own and followed them to Helios Ra.

**Nicholas POV**

When we arrived at the agency there was a blond woman with her back to us talking to a blond man who was a vampire? Since when did Helios Ra recruit vampires? I'm so confused.

Mr and Mrs Hamilton walked towards them seeming perfectly at ease. The girl turned to reveal a taller and more grown up looking Hunter. She smiled at the Hamilton's and I heard Quinn gasp.

I chuckled and muttered "whipped" under my breath. Quinn hissed and Hunter shot a glare at me. Whoa, how had she heard that?

"Well" Hunter said gesturing to the door. Her voice was cold and her face was hard. She obviously didn't like us.

We walked behind her the Hamilton's and the blond male. Quinn was gritting his teeth when he saw the blond male place a reassuring hand on Hunter. As we walked Hunter started laughing at something. And by the time we were at the hall the blond guy was literally carrying her she was laughing so hard. Which only caused Quinn to be angrier and then Hunter would start laughing harder.

"Hey what's the-"A tall guy with black messy hair walked down the stairs "joke" he finished. He looked at us then Hunter. "What the Hell?" he asked once getting to us.

"Hi sweetie" Mrs Hamilton said hugging him. "You already for tomorrow night?" she asked. The boy nodded, still eyeing us cautiously.

"Hunter are you ok?" the boy asks who was looking more familiar by the second.

"I'm" gasping for breath "fine" the boy rolled his eyes looked at us once more and shook his head.

"I'm guessing they don't know who I am" the boy said and Hunter shook her head. How did she know that? She snorted again as she finally gained control over her laughing fit. Suddenly the doors opened and Hart and some other men walked in.

"Ah Drakes" Hart said extending his hand to my dads, which he took shaking it.

"The reason you would like to change the treaty's are?" my Dad asked, I knew this had been bugging him for days. What possible reason would they have, to make them want to change the treaties?

"Well, we no longer have just humans working for us and they thought you had a right to know" Hart said simply. He looked at Hunter and the boy. "And I see you have already met three of the four" he said smiling.

"W-w-well we already guessed he was a vampire" Quinn said gesturing to the blond "but the other two" he asked quizzically.

"Ah yes" Hunter said glaring at Quinn "That would be me" she said smiling.

"Huh?" was all our general responses.

Mr Hamilton chuckled. Causing him to get a slap around the head from Mrs Hamilton. "Hunter here" she said "is a Gwyllion, she can read minds, has visions of the future and telekinesis" all our mouth opened in shock at how calmly she said it. That must be how she knew we didn't know who the boy was.

"Well done Nicholas" she said bitterly. Quinn flinched at the tone in her voice.

"And the other we have met?" Solange asked curiously. The boy looked at her strangely but went to sit down next to the Hamilton's.

"I'm surprise you haven't recognized him" Hart said fighting a smile "He hasn't changed that much". Hunter and the blond snorted at this.

Smiling the boy said "I change monthly"

Huh? What does that mean?

"HUH?" asked Connor sounding all our thoughts.

"Ah yes, well maybe Jasper here should explain" Hart said pointing to the blond. I felt my fists clench. Please don't tell ne this is the guy who was with Lucy?

"Sure was" Hunter said smirking at me. I growled no longer being able to contain it, getting me a slap around the head from Solange. This only made Hunter's smirk to become more pronounced.

"Well" jasper said standing. "Kieran here" pointing to the boy "is a werewolf".

"Kieran?" Solange asked looking slightly stunned. Now that I knew who it was I must admit I feel stupid for not knowing it was him.

"Hi" Kieran said smiling sheepishly.

"Um...werewolf?" Solange asked looking straight at him.

"Well... yeah" he said.

"And, if they should fall apart" a voice came from the hall. It was beautiful we all looked to the door where the footsteps of the person who was singing. "Although I know that won't because my stapling's fantastic" a girl with a long length of dark wavy hair seemingly danced into the room. When she looked up we all froze. I would recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Ah" Hart said breaking the tension "heres four".


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy POV

OMG- the Drakes are back. They probably didn't notice my gawking at them as they were pretty blatantly staring themselves. "Ah" Hart said "here is four". After that things quickly got out of control.

I hurried over to where Kieran and Hunter were standing. Jasper came by and put a hand on my shoulder.

Nicholas snarled. "And you expect us to believe this nonsense" Helena growled.

Surprisingly it was Kieran who growled but from the look on Hunters face (pure anger- but she was a little shocked) he had beat her to it.

Murmurs of agreement came from the all the others. Well, except from Isabeaux. Who walked over to us? Huh. The complete and utter shock that spread over Jasper's face was almost comical. If I'm being honest Hunter's expression was pretty close to being just as funny. Almost but not to quite. Isabeaux smiled... gently. Omg what is the world coming to? Tough scary Isabeaux is looking gently. And to think there was a time when I thought of her as intimidating.

"Isa?" Jasper asked. Ok, now I'm just plain confused Isabeaux wouldn't even let Logan give her a nickname. Yet, here is old Jasper calling her something other than Isabeaux.

"The one and only" she said still smiling. Jasper let out a deep sigh before walking up to her and giving her a hug. Great now Logan's growling. What's with the Drake boys today? "Oh shush" Isabeaux snapped at him. I rolled my eyes. Although I'm not sure why. I guess it's just an old habit from when the Drake boys did something dumb. Though I think it was mostly directed at Nicky.

Isabeaux then went over to Hunter and whispered something in her ear, before returning to Logan's side, who rapped an arm around her possessively.

"No" Hunter said suddenly smiling putting her hand on Kieran's shoulder so to calm him "let us prove to you, that we speak the truth" God-who talks like that? Anyway it's when she said that I saw that glint in her eye, one evil one I knew that had a habit of frequently appearing in my own.

"Prove it?" Liam asked, his curiosity yet again getting the best of him. I smiled at him-only him- not being able to help myself, some things just never change. He smiled back.

"Yes" Kieran quickly stated, like it was obvious. "We will" He bared all his teeth looking as wicked and cunning as Hunter, he was obviously in on her plan. "We'll meet you, tomorrow night just before the moon rises" what? That's dangerous, he'll be around people when he is about to chang- oh... clever. I probably look as evil as the others now.

"Where will we meet you?" Liam asked. This time I choose to speak.

"We'll find you" I said smirking slightly. "Unless of course your afraid?" raising my eyebrows at them. As I knew it would, this question didn't go down to well with them. Especially Helena who looked suddenly eager to see what we had in store for them tomorrow night. If they only knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**LUCY POV**

I used to love the idea of being part of the Drake family. Helena and Liam were like my second parents, Solange was practically my sister. And I felt like all the Drake boys were like my own brothers, except for Nicholas of course. Who for most of my life I have felt like strangling. When they first left, me and Hunter barley moved from the couch and all we did was watch Malcolm in the middle. All I can say is best show. EVER. No exceptions.

For a brief period of time, I would have loved to have the family from Malcolm in the middle. I'm not sure why, over than the fact it would be awesome, but once you've watched something nonstop for about 2 weeks it really starts to grow on you.

Here I am squished at the back, with hunter and Kieran, in Kieran's tiny little and pretty much ancient car. I have absolutely no idea what make it is, and I'm usually pretty good with cars. Although my guess is it dies out with the dinosaurs from how slow it runs. We could have run to the Drakes house faster. Actually we probably could've done that with an able running car. But hunter says we shouldn't give anything away until it's "time", that means we'll have more fun apparently.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kieran asked his eyes staring intently out the window. I grinned.

"You didn't seem to mind before" I smirked.

"Yes-well" he stuttered now glaring at me rather than the darkening sky. This only caused me to laugh at him more, earning me a fond smiled from Jasper who was sitting in the passenger seat. Hart had insisted on driving but I don't he knew just how slow Kieran's car was. It's times like this when I really miss my car; it is however my own fault I know longer has it. Well mine and Hunters. We may have gone shopping on the day of a full moon dragging a reluctant Kieran with us. For the following reasons:

Hunter felt that he needed a new wardrobe Kieran was in need of a new wardrobe, my theory is she was tired of him moping around in his underwear.

I wanted someone to carry my bags, well i say mine but I really just couldn't be bothered carrying Hunter's as well.

You see on the way back traffic was terrible and Kieran may have changed to his wolf form in my car. Thus really messing it up, so much so that no mechanic was able to fix it.

"What exactly are you were worried about Kieran?" Hunter asked irritated.

"Well" he said "someone could get hurt" he stated. I had to role my eyes at this, when he changed he was so tame and well trained you could easily mistake him for one of Isabeaux's dogs.

"And by someone he means Solange" I teased digging him in the ribs. Hunter snorted nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm sure Kieran meant anyone present" Jasper said noticing Hunter and I repeat mocks and calls of Kieran's obvious feelings for Solange.

"Don't be daft" Hunter said still laughing at Kieran's face when he found out we all knew he was still disgustingly in love with Solange.

"H-h-how do you know Jasper's not right, and I'm not worried about everybody's safety" he said eyebrows raised just as the car rolled slowly in front of the Drake's house. Hunter just gave him a look which said "I kind read minds and tell Lucy everything. Of course we know" stepping out the car Kieran seemed more relaxed, I bet he's probably looking forward to watching me and Hunter kick some Drake butt.

When I finally got out the car after spending a few minutes giggling at the idea of Helena Drake being scared of me I made my way out the car to see all the Drakes standing in their enormous garden. I walked forward and stood next to Isabeaux who came over to where we were standing with a great deal of hidden amusement on her face.

"Let the game begin"


	5. Chapter 5

**LUCY POV**

"Hello" Liam said politely. I couldn't help but smirk. He still thought we were harmless. Well he was soon about to learn otherwise.

"Your ignorance won't help you in the slightest" I said grinning at them cheerfully. I couldn't help but notice Quinn and Nicholas glance worriedly at each other. They probably worked out that Hunter and I were the angriest, so being they were in the most trouble.

"Our ignorance?" Helena asked grinning at me just as menacingly. I was about to retaliate when Kieran put a hand on my shoulder, and tilted his head towards the sky. The moon was almost out. Isabeaux look up after me and grinned with ease. How was she so sure we weren't lying? I had asked Jasper how he had known Isabeaux earlier, not that I care but I was making sure Logan wasn't going to get his heart broken. Plus I wanted to get all the gossip on whatever it was that went down between them. Apparently nothing did. Jasper just lived with the Hounds for a while, and then he got close with Isabeaux. But only in a friendly way, apparently. I'm sure I could get a few more details from Isabeaux when I manage to drag her away from the Drakes for a couple of hours. Hey, they've been gone 5 years. We have some major catching up to do.

What? Just because I don't dress like the hold Lucy doesn't mean I'm not actually like her. I may no longer gossip about Solange but when you get a couple of beers in Kieran is like t=the ultimate gossiper. That guy has a knack for finding out the secrets that help make my life more like a soap opera. He just needs to be a little (ok, very) drunk before he will reveal those secrets.

Jasper and Hart started discussing some treaty things with Liam before me and Hunter totally humiliated Nicky and Quinn. Suddenly Kieran started shivering violently.

"Kieran?" Solange asked taking a few steps towards us. She kept walking towards just as Kieran lent his head back screaming. Causing Solange to speed up.

"Hunter" I said, nodding at Solange, she grimaced but complied. Hunter got up and went over to restrain Solange from getting to close to Kieran. He may have been tame when he changed before but that doesn't mean it's not possible that he could become dangerous. It's perfectly plausible that this time he could go totally berserk and try to attack us all.

Kieran bent forward and his back, arms and legs started to grow ripping out of his shirt and trousers. Fur started to appear all over his body and his nose grew out to meet his mouth and form some sort of muzzle or snout.

He pulled up his head and howled to the moon. I stepped back along with Hunter who was dragging Solange with her, who seemed to be paralyzed with either fear or shock. Kieran crouched down onto all fours and started walking towards me. He growled, quite loudly. And then carried on stalking forward towards me. My breath hitched.

**Nicholas POV**

Kieran was a wolf. Well were-wolf but at the moment he is in his wolf form. So I guess that means Hart and that funny dud, who is way too close to Lucy for my liking, were telling the truth which means Hunter and Lucy are- uh oh not good. No wonder they wanted to "show" us what they could do. I have a feeling Lucy will be very good at breaking my nose now.

While I was in a daze Solange and Hunter bumped into me, essentially knocking me out of it. I looked forward to see wolf Kieran stalking Lucy growling at her. Oh Sh**. I walked forward but Sebastian and Duncan held me back.

Kieran stood up on his two back legs and raised a paw? Well it's either a paw or some sought of claw. Right why am I debating this? Kieran is going to kill Lucy. I started struggling, but I have six brothers so my efforts were pretty use less.

Kieran's paw/claw came down and then... Lucy slapped him.

"Sit" she said sternly pointing to the ground. And the big "scary" werewolf did exactly what she said. She laughed what a beautiful sound. Oh god, listen to me don't I sound like a sap? "Ah Kieran" she sighed "Just when I thought you were starting to be scary"


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy POV**

Laughing I sat on the ground next to Kieran. "Uh Lucy what are you doing?" Liam asked, the way he used to talk to me when I was once again confusing him with the many odd things I did. I smiled for the first time in 5 years without a hint of evil at a Drake. The strangest thing was it felt kind of nice. I looked at Nicholas who Duncan and Sebastian were still holding onto, although I don't think it was because he was struggling to "save" me from Kieran, but instead it was to hold him up I think he's in shock. Arwell a cold squirt of water will straighten him out.

"Yeah Lucy what are you doing?" Hunter asked, giving me a Your-ruining-the-plan look. I winked at her.

"Well I'm waiting to watch this KICk ASS show" I said winking and over emphasizing the "Kick ass" a little too much but from the look on her face she got what I meant. She smiled menacingly and turned around to face the Drakes. "Oh" I said sounding a bit like Nessa from Gavin and Stacey, Hunter turned around questioning me with her eye brows. "I could really do with some pop-corn" I stated simply, shrugging. Quinn snorted. Uh-Oh, Hunter's eyes were bugging out of her head like some sought of parrot-fish. That really is a type of fish.

"Well it seems you still don't believe us" Jasper said. Huh, since when was Jasper for this plan.

"Eh" I said. Jasper chuckled.

"I'm sure they can convince you" He stated grinning at me.

"Hell yeah" I cheered. Earning myself a weird look from Kieran. Isn't that rich a weird look coming from a werewolf who can be controlled by me? I mean I can be scary especially when as a human I could break a vampire's nose. But still I'm pretty sure he could kill me with those claws and ridiculously big teeth. Or at least turn me into a werewolf.

"I think I'll go first" Hunter suggested innocently. I heard a loud gulp come from Quinn's direction; ha Quinn is going to be beaten up by Hunter.

"Oh Quinn" Hunter smiled at him tauntingly "Your volunteering"

Hunter closed her eyes in concentration suddenly Quinn moved forward at an inhuman, and un-vampire pace towards her, flipped upside down so his face was millimetres away from her.

"I really want to kiss you right now" Quinn said, obviously doing his best to flirt with her. That's hard when your t-shirt is constantly in your face and you don't realize you not actually looking at the girl in question you're actually trying to flirt with. Something on Hunter's perfectly composed face twitched, and Quinn turned around so his feet were facing the floor, he was still quite high up though as now his feet were way above Hunter's head.

"Really" Hunter asked sweetly.

"Yeah" Quinn answered her, although he was visibly having a hard time as he could only really see the top of her head.

"To bad"

Next thing I knew I was flying through the air. "Arghhhh" I screamed. When I finally stopped flying around the Drake's garden I stopped next to Quinn.

"Hunter what the hell?" I yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"What the hell am I doing up here?" I yelled.

"Hey, stop screaming your going to burst my eardrums" Quinn said sharply. I slapped around the head, still waiting for a reply from Hunter.

"You ate my chocolate last week" Hunter said walking over to stand by Kieran.

"That's what your basing this one chocolate" Hunter raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh god what am I saying, that's a perfectly reasonable excuse"

"I thought so" Hunter smiled up at me and Quinn then commanded us to "Dance". Blah, I hate dancing.

Now here I am twirling around the night sky with Quinn. This could be pretty romantic if it weren't for the comments from the crowd watching, oh and the small detail that it was against both of our wills and I used to treat this guy like a BROTHER.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nicholas POV**

Quinn and Lucy were still spinning in circles around the garden. If I didn't know this was against their will, and that Quinn was ridiculously whipped when it came to Hunter, I may have reason to be jealous. Hunter was smiling broadly. I can't believe this was over chocolate. No, wait if Lucy was involved of course it was over chocolate. That girl was one of the smallest people ever, not that I don't love her, but you wouldn't have thought she would have been that small with all the chocolate she eats. Then again her parents do make (wait "did", I'm not entirely sure whether or not she lives with her parents now) her eat some strange very healthy diet.

"UM Hunter?" Solange said stepping forward. Kieran (still in wolf form) looked over to where we were standing, his ears pricking up at the sound of her voice. Yup he was still very much devoted to her. I guess that's a good thing, saves me and my brothers from having to tell him that if he hurts our Baby sister we'll have to kill him, again, in the very big chance that they get back together.

"Yeah?" Hunter asked.

"Although this is entertaining" Solange said looking at her nervously. Hunter was grinning; my guess is she probably already knew what Solange was going to say. Although it was quite easy to forget about the whole mind reading thing.

"To right" my brother chorused. Even Aunt Hyacinth was laughing a little at Quinn and Lucy dancing elegantly round and round the garden. If you look closely they both look a little green. I grinned, Quinn looked a bit like he was going to throw up, and it's not easy to get a vampire looking like that.

Jasper snorted, while I was glad he obviously wasn't with Lucy I couldn't help but wonder what his relationship with Isabeaux is. I know for a fact it was driving Logan crazy, I had barley any sleep to day as he spent hours pacing in our bedroom going every possibility. And trust me when I say every possibility, he went on so long that Isabeaux and Jasper were fish lovers in a former life, it made no since but from his previous thought it did actually fit together.

Connor was hit by a book for saying that Isabeaux would more likely be a dog in a former life, which would explain her control over them. Logan said that wasn't the point.

"You want me to let them down so you can see what Lucy can do?" Hunter said raising her eyebrows smiling at Solange. Quinn and Lucy looked very happy about this.

"Yes" Quinn shouted "we want to see little Lucy in action" he grinned at Lucy cockily, childishly she stuck her tong out at him. And then kicked him hard, where it hurts. And that's why I love her, 5 years and she still knows how to get one over me and my brothers.

Quinn and Lucy lowered slightly so they were now only 2 meters above the ground. "Are you ok?" Hunter asked Quinn, who seemed to be getting over his moment of shock.

"Yup" he called back in a slightly choked voice "Never been better" he grinned at Lucy "Nice to know your still the same lovable head strong girl" she smiled back.

"A girl who can now kick your ass" she said sweetly. Quinn snorted.

"Never Lucy never. You love me too much" she rolled her eyes still smiling. Hunter smiled up at them, and let them down. As soon as their feet touched the ground the both tripped and fell, where they stayed for two minuets clutching there heads.

"Ugh stop the world spinning" Quinn groaned.

"The world is always spinning Quinn" Marcus said walking over to help him and Lucy up. Lucy glared at him after taking the hand Marcus had offered him.

"This really isn't the time" she snapped. Marcus just shrugged and hugged her. Lucy protested but only half heartedly, despite what she may want to think she really did miss us. And I'll be a fool if I don't try and win her back. Hunter snorted. We all looked at her eyebrows raised, she shrugged.

"The things you lot think" she said giggling. I blushed, or well I did in my mind, I had completely forgotten Hunter would be able to hear what I was thinking. She smirked at me and walked over to Lucy who was gazing up at the sky her green eyes wide. "Common Lucy you ready to kick ass" Lucy didn't respond she kept looking at the sky intently. Kieran ran over too her and pushed her over into the grass licking her face. Lucy's laugh carried over the lawn and into my ears, she sounded so care free despite the fact she was being licked by a werewolf.

"You ok?" Hunter asked pulling Kieran off Lucy, which I have to admit she must be pretty strong to do.

"Yeah, just you know chasing day dreams" Lucy replied getting up off the ground. Kieran looked at her barking loudly, which sounded a lot like laughing. Lucy scowled. "I'm not living my "illusions" as you call them" she said hitting Kieran upside the head.

Hunter shacked her head smirking slightly. Huh? I wonder what that was all about. "Anyway" Hunter said twirling Lucy around to look at us "You ready to show this lot what you can do?"

Lucy's eyes sparkled at her words and then she grinned. I shuddered slightly at that grin. I knew that grin I had seen it many times, and it meant only one thing;

I was in deep shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Solange POV**

Oh god Lucy had that look in her eyes. She started to walk towards us, and I'm being honest when I say there have been a lot of times when Lucy has absolutely scared the crap out of me. However I think I should also mention that I have never been quite as scared of her as I am now. If what they say is true, which judging from the performances we've had from Kieran and Hunter, and Lucy is an elemental, well let's just say it won't be pretty.

And to top it all off we left, and I know for a fact when it comes to people hurting Lucy (that I'm guessing we most defiantly did) she doesn't get mad she gets even. I'm quite convinced Lucy could do us all some serious damage.

Dad told us about elements last night. Apparently each one control one of the elements. An element... fire is an element.

Oh god... FIRE.

**Quinn POV**

Hunter (ah Hunter) grabbed Lucy's wrist pulling her back. "You know you can't kill them right?" Hunter asked her. Wait- kill us. Ah crap we must have really hurt her when we left, honestly whose brilliant idea was that? However in all honesty I don't think she will kill us, no matter how mad she is right?

"Ah" Lucy whined "how about burns?" she asked looking a little hopeful.

"No way" Hunter stated. Huh- I wonder a bad a burns she could give us. Lucy pouted and looked about as innocent as the time... nope there has been no time when she has looked innocent. Lucy suddenly ran to Jasper and looked at him with pleading eyes.

**Sebastian POV**

Whoa- Lucy was giving the Jasper guy one of the most pleading "please let me do something that will most likely land in trouble" looks I've ever seen. And being the oldest of us Drake brothers I have seen an awful lot of those.

"Nope" Jasper said letting the "P" pop. Lucy huffed. In some ways I love seeing her like this. She reminds me of the girl we left 5 years ago, the girl I still consider to be a sister.

**Connor POV**

Nicholas is in deep trouble, when it comes to Lucy. Why we left was beyond my comprehension and why we didn't bring Lucy I don't think the best philologists could understand.

"Why though?" Lucy whined. Now I'm guessing mum will laugh at the fact that all seven of her sons are pretty scared of Lucy. Yes Lucy the girl we used to tease and torment more than our own sister, I'm really starting to regret that now. But I'm starting to think that when we joked about Lucy being more deadly than Solange we were right. Karma is a bitch, don't you think?

**Hunter POV**

Ah crap. I may not really like the Drakes. I mean they left me Kieran and Lucy here god knows why and not really with any reason. It however does not mean I feel happy if Lucy kills them. After all I did kind of give her the idea.

Then again I did try and stop her, so if you think about it third degree burns will only really be what they deserve, will at least what Quinn (what a jerk!), Nicholas and Solange kind of do. Thinking it through I'm pretty sure it's only Nicholas I'll have to save if worse comes to worse.

**Jasper POV**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Lucy may kill the people were trying to make treaty's with Hart's going to bust a vein in his for head.

"Would a light rain shower be such a bad thing" Lucy asked. This was after I had persuaded them that drowning in a ferocious tidal pool was in fact NOT a good way to show the drakes what she is capable of.

**Helena POV**

MY SONES ARE SCARED OF LUCY!

**Isabeaux POV**

I can't wait to see this I've never seen an elemental who can control all 5 elements before. Then again if someone was going to be able to do that it would be Lucy wouldn't it.

**Liam POV**

A werewolf fascinating. It's amazing that he can stay so tame. This will most defiantly effect is treaties with Hunter and Lucy they would defiantly be more equal to us in a fight. God is Helena ever knew I thought that...

**Duncan POV**

Who will keep our room tidy if Nicholas is gone? =O

**Marcus POV**

Whoa I wonder what could cause such dramatic changes in 3 humans. Uncle Geoffrey will probably want to run tests; I may have to talk to that Jasper guy. I would also be pretty fun to see Logan's face if I told him that Isabeaux did once have a "thing" for Jasper.

**Hart POV**

*vein popping*

**Logan POV**

Who the hell is this Jasper guy? I know everyone else is worried as Lucy is now standing in the middle of the garden looking pretty intimidating but she would never hurt me. I'm her favourite. Though I'm pretty sure Nicholas has a lot of reason to be worried.

**A/N**

**Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews, I'm going to be updating a lot more often if I can. Speacial thanks go out to **LuCyHaMilToN-lOvEs-NiCkYdRaKe, Twilight Gleek, crystallee94121. Sorry to those I left out and depending on my homework load the next chapter will be Wednesday hopefully.

Please keep reviewing =]

craZepotz

P.S this chapter is just to let you know what everyone is thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy POV**

They were all silent as I stood in the middle of the Drakes garden. All of their eyes watching me intently, waiting even Hunter looked slightly nervous, probably because of that stunt she pulled with me and Quinn earlier, and as much as getting her soaking wet would be fun I'll have to plan something else better, a dung bomb in her bed is always good.

Nicholas was looking extremely wary. This isn't good. He's meant to be scared out of his mind. Ugh, I kicked off my shoes, harder than I intended, flying right into Nicky's gut. I would just like to point out that wasn't intended, ah who am I kidding?

**Nicholas POV**

OW -god she's strong. And these shoes, whatever happened to her ballet slippers? They would have caused much less damage on impact, why'd she have to wear these great nig things, I'm not even sure if they would be classified as boots. More like metal feet protectors, it's almost like she's worried about her feet. Ha- I may live in the world wear vampire exsist along with magic but even so magic feet are probably taking it a step to far.

Lucy stood bare foot in the grass her eyes closed, her mouth sent in a line of concentration. Instantly the wind picked up blowing her hair out in every direction, taking on this pale glow, if I'm being honest it was pretty hot. She suddenly jumped high into the air disappearing from sight. We all stood in silence waiting.

"Where'd she go?" Quinn asked ending our awed silence. I glared at him he was ruining that whole "lets-watch-Nicholas-get-his-asked-kicked-by-Lucy" atmosphere, he grinned at me cockily, he knew just as well as the rest of us did that Lucy's means of "showing" us her powers meant demonstrating them on me. But in some ways I guess I did deserve it, after all leaving to male her safer was a bit to much of an "Edward Cullen" thing to do, that guy had it lucky his girlfriend wasn't going to tear apart limb by limb.

The clear night sky started to shift as a large grey cloud started to form, the wind around us picked up and started to rage around us almost knocking us all of our feet, and Kieran had his head in his paws and was whining, loudly. It probably had something to do with his animal senses , he knew exactly was coming, lucky git.

Lightning struck from the centre of the cloud hitting a tree next to Solange causing her to jump. I love my sister don't get me wrong, but is it really terrible I'm glad Lucy's not just angry at me? The tree that two seconds ago had been brown with bright green leaves now resembled something more along the lines of charcoal that had been in a fire, grey shrivelled and was glowing orange in parts from the embers left on the bark, though I'm not sure if you would still call it bark.

Lucy's form started to appear from inside the cloud that seemed to be becoming increasingly darker. Her body lowered until it was out the cloud but still way above our heads. Her eyes were still closed, and her hair was still in some form of lion's mane, here arms rose above her head and the wind stopped abruptly.

Her eyes snapped open, and the suddenly seemed to be a vivid white. Rapidly the wind picked up again once more dragging me up into the air. This is where it starts I thought to myself dryly. And although I'm on the receiving end of this I have to admit this is pretty impressive, well wouldn't you be impressed if someone could create a whirlwind even if you were in it?

I could feel my body being pulled into a mass of spinning dust, leaves and branches off of tree, I'm convinced I even saw a cat whilst I was spinning around and around whilst travelling up and down, it's a miracle I wasn't sick. If you hadn't already guess I was in a tornado, and it's not as cool as it sounds. The swirling mass swiftly attacked every inch of my body with sharps pieces of wood poking me at every- I would say corner but a circle doesn't have any. Anyway it's a good job there weren't any pieces of wood in their stake sharp or my family would have a nasty shock when I finally came down.

CRASH. The whirlwind stopped and I plummeted to the ground. Again OW_! _I'm really starting to think the phrase be careful what you wish for was said by someone once in a tornado. The cloud started to disappear and Lucy graceful landed on the ground next to me. I looked up to see her face smiling down on me. Progress? Maybe the next element won't be as bad.

**A/N HI**

**WOW thanks to my very nice German teacher I've had no homework so here is the chapter slightly earlier than predicted. So that was the air element, maybe a bit to theatrical but hey it's how I imagined it. Please keep reviewing and tell me whether or not some more Drakes should be affected with the next element. **

**craZepotz**


	10. Chapter 10

In what universe did I ever find Nicholas Drake attractive? Well whatever it was, it was surely is parallel to this one. I mean the guys on the floor because of a little wind. Jeez if I'm thinking this why am I smiling?

**Maybe you still like him stupid**

Who asked you?

**My mistake I mean you obviously love him.**

Gag- that's disgusting.

Why's my voice of reason insane? And all these rhetorical questions make me seem confused. I'm not confused; far from it, in fact I'm going to challenge Quinn to an arm wrestle. I offered Nicholas my hand (to be polite), he took it and I smiled as I helped him up. He smiled back at me. Oh snap did we just have a moment? Crap why did I have to smile? Damn why must I question everything? Shit I did it again.

"Air, very impressive" Liam said to me. I turned my back on Nicholas and smiled.

Again, I hate them.

**Keep telling yourself that. **

Shut up.

"Earth next" I said smiling innocently, which I'm really hoping looked at least a little convincing. Logan smirked at me, drats there's my acting career flying out the window. "So Quinn fancy an arm wrestle?" I asked walking forward. "Sure shortie" he grinned walking forward.

We sat down on opposite sides of the Drakes picnic table, which I never got I mean they don't have picnics. Quinn flexed his muscles, there ladies is the reason women find the Drake brother irresistible, those great bodies. We both put our arms on the table and I turned to see Nicholas right next to me, still smiling at me. Another reason on why the Drake boys are so handsome, there pretty faces. .

Yikes why did I think that?

**Again with the questions. **

If you can't answerer them stop making comments.

**Then stop making goo goo eyes at Nicholas. **

Hey I am soooo over him.

**Sure you are. **

Why you, he, I, oh. His names Nicky.

**You sure have me convinced. **

Ugh why is my mind trying to work against me?

"Are you ok?" Nicholas asked me putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and was met by sea like eyes that I was metaphorically drowning in. God I'm so much like the heroines in romance novels it's pitiful. What happened to the couldn't care less; kick your ass in a second Lucy?

"Lucy?" he asked again. I shook my head. God he's so good looking how is it even fair? I mean how am I supposed to get over him if he looks this damn good.

**So you're not over him?**

Oh fish crackers I'm still in love with Nicholas Drake. He's meant to look like crap and be beginning me to get back together with him, and then I'd be all like "No you had your chance" then this hot muscle guy is meant to swoop in and sweep me off my feet. I mean this is what would happen if we were in any kind of film; it's just the way this was supposed to go. Damn him and his superior looks.

"I'm fine" I said. I'm such a liar.

"Come on then" Quinn grinned at me menacingly, like that would scare me, "lucky" he said eyebrows raised. I growled, god I hate that name. Solange gave me a startled look, huh? I guess me growling is a shock for her. Are hands met and I could feel his lack of effort, like he thinks he can beat me. Foolish boy. I twitch my finger, and I could feel his arm tense. He totally knew he had interrupted something with me and Nicholas. Not that it meant anything. We sat like this for half an hour, and I was really starting to get bored.

"**Ugh- I've had enough of this" I muttered knowing all too well that they could all hear me. I slammed his hand into the table. Breaking it in half. **

**Nicholas POV**

"Are you ok?" I said to Lucy, looked more than a bit dazed. She looked up at me with big green eyes. I'm an Idiot it's as simple as that. "Lucy?" I asked again. She just shook my head, like she was trying to clear it out. She blushed a bit to. I wonder what that means.

"Come on then" Quinn said grinning at Lucy, "lucky" he said eyebrows raised. Lucy growled, god she almost hates that name as much as I hated "Nicky". They sat like this for half an hour, and then Lucy slammed his hand into the table snapping it in 2.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucy POV**

I snapped the Drakes picnic table in half, whoops. Although it would be a lot more fulfilling if it had been Quinn's arm. Quinn is just looking at me from where he fell on the floor, it's probably because I haven't beaten im in an arm wrestle since before his change and even then it was only the one time.

"Well as much fun as this is" Hart said speaking for the first time in a while "The sun will be up soon" he said, and he was right. As much fun as this had been I felt slightly disappointed I'd only managed to kick Nicholas' ass in air and Quinn's in part of earth.

And when I say part of earth, I mean that the earth element gave me strength but of course I can control plant and stuff, shows how much time I spent with my parents doesn't it.

"Ok" I said skipping over to Kieran who was still in his wolf form. "Let's go moony" I sang and he bowed his head so I could hop onto his back. What, I wasn't going to let him go home by himself while we took the car was I?

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Nicholas asked me, while holding onto my leg. His hand left a tingling sensation on my leg, he's probably put acid or something like that on it.

"Going home and yourself?" I asked winking at him, would it be so bad if I flirted a little.

**Nicholas POV**

She winked at me. Huh maybe winning her won't be as hard as I had thought. "Maybe I'll see you again tomorrow Nicky" She said leaning her head down to me whilst moving my hand away from her leg. Maybe she already has forgiven me.

_**Yeah right, are you that stupid?**_

**No**

_**Could've fooled me.**_

I stood straighter smiling and winking back at her when she… kicked me. Right where it hurts.

****_**!**_

Ok so I really was kidding myself when I said it would be easy for me to have her back in my life. "Cya Nicky" she whispered against my cheek and she gave me a slight tap considering how much pain I was in that small tap knocked me to the ground. Again; **!**_**!**_

Laughing Lucy rode off into the woods… on a werewolf. Really does show you how much she hasn't changed when thinking about it.

"**" **I heard Quinn yell from behind me. I turned around to see Hunter sliding into the car, and then driving off with Jasper and Hart, looks like I'm not the only one who's got to do a lot of work to get the person they love back in their life. Solange might have it a considerable amount easier than we do, unless… Hunter or Lucy try to keep him away from her, although I don't think either of them would do that.

"Ugh we should get some rest if we have to see Hunter and Lucy again I'm not sure if I'll live to see next week" Quinn groaned from the floor. Isabeaux walked over to me and offered me her hand. I took it groaning as I got up. Quinn was probably right there was very little chance we would be alive by next week.

I trudged upstairs; leaving 5 years ago all seems pretty pointless now she can very obviously handle herself. I fell into my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Flashback_

"_**Mum" I shouted when I walked in the door, I knew Kieran and Hunter weren't here because Solange and Quinn were with me. We had spent hours talking about Kieran and Hunter and Lucy. Have you ever been so worried about someone you willing to talk about your love life with your brother (one that isn't a sap like Logan) and your younger sister. Or so worried that you're also listening to your younger sister's love life with your brother. **_

_**Yes people it's that bad. One the blood thirst, I mean we are vampires for crying out loud .And secondly we seem to be in danger a lot of the time, I know what you're thinking why is being in danger of vampires a problem for vampire hunters. At first I didn't get either but according to Quinn and Solange there are plenty o reasons for them to be worried.**_

"_**What's going on?" Mum asked as she walked into the room glancing at all 3 of us.**_

"_**Family meeting" Solange said walking into the kitchen with me and Quinn following after her. We all sat down whilst one by one the rest of the family joined us. **_

"_**What's going on?" Connor asked as he walked into the kitchen being the last one to sit down after Isabeaux and Logan. I don't know how he knew something was wrong but judging from his expression he did, it probably had something to do with a freaky twin connection. **_

"_**We need to leave" was all I said looking down at the floor; it seemed like the only solution. **_

"_**What?" everyone said together. **_

"_**We have to leave Kieran Hunter and Lucy are endanger everyday and it's our fault. We have to go for their own protection" Solange said firmly, making sure everyone knew this is what we were going to do, whether they came with us or not. **_

"_**Kieran and Hunter are in danger everyday anyway" Connor mumbled, I doubt he wanted to see Quinn break up with Hunter. **_

"_**What about Lucy?" Isabeaux whispered, holding Logan's hand so hard it almost seemed to be in pain. My hands tightened into fists at her name, damn it I'm going to miss her. **_

"_**What about her?" I asked. Lucy was in more danger than Kieran and Hunter it would make more sense for us to leave her. **_

"_**Do you honestly think you'll just tell her you're leaving and she'll sit back and take it?" she asked angrily. **_

"_**Then we won't say goodbye" My Dad said at the same time me and Solange said exactly the same thing. **_

_End of flashback_

2 days later Quinn and Solange had broken up with Kieran and Hunter telling them we were leaving. Looking back now Irealize how close Isabeaux actually was to Lucy. The thing that sticks in my mind the most is what my mum said to my Dad when she though none of us could here "I can't believe my children are running away".

As I drifted to sleep I heard Quinn mumble, "We need to get a game plan Nick" I laughed quietly to myself before drifting off to sleep.

An hour after the sun had setted and we were all back at Helios Ra Dad was talking to Hart and Jasper while the rest of us were just staring in shock at the headquarters yesterday we'd all been so shocked at seeing Lucy's parents we hadn't noticed the building. It wasn't exactly… discreet.

Out of the blue music starts to play loudly from behind it. "What in the world" Hart muttered walking to a gate that lead us to behind the building where loads of the agents were gathered around a band and… Lucy and Hunter. Kieran was leaning against the wall laughing his head off.

"Kieran what's going on?" Jasper asked him.

After Kieran had got over his laughing spell "Hunter and Lucy were watching a film this morning that had a song very… fitting" he stated not very calmly as he started laughing again. The music started again and two voices started singing.

Together ; We're just two little girls from Little Rock  
We lived on the wrong side of the tracks  
But the gentleman friends who used to call  
They never did seem to mind at all  
They came to the wrong side of the tracks !

Hunter: Then someone broke my heart in Little Rock  
So I up and left the pieces there  
Like a little lost lamb I roamed about  
I came to New York and I found out  
Together;That men are the same way everywhere !

Lucy; I was young and determined  
To be wined and dined and ermined  
And I worked at it all around the clock !  
Now one of these days in my fancy clothes  
I'm gonna go back and punch the nose **(that IS oddly fitting)**  
of the one who broke my heart  
Together; the one who broke my heart  
the one who broke my heart  
In Little Rock ! Little Rock !

Hunter; I'm just a little girl from Little Rock  
A horse used to be my closest pal  
Though I never did learn to read or write  
I learned about love in the pale moonlight  
And now I'm an educated gal !

Lucy; I learned an awful lot in Little Rock  
And here's some advice I'd like to share  
Find a gentleman who's shy or bold  
or short or tall, or young or old ..  
As long as the guy's a millionaire !

Together; For a kid from a wrong street  
I did very well on Wall Street  
Though I never owned a share of stock !  
And now that I'm known in the biggest banks  
I'm going back home and give my thanks  
Hunter; To the one who broke my heart  
Lucy; The one who broke my heart  
Together; The one who broke my heart  
In Little Rock ! Little Rock !

Author's note

Hi everyone

Sorry for that last bit it seemed oddly fitting so I thought I'd just add it in for the heck of it.

craZepotz


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucy POV**

Practically the whole of Helios-ra was cheering me and Hunter, and let me tell you it was odd. This evening when I woke up I heard little rock on the radio being sung by Jane Russell and Marilyn Monroe, and this one line stuck in my head "I'm going to go back and Punch the nose, of the one who broke my heart" it was so oddly fitting that I just kept humming it on the way to the agency. Much to Kieran's distaste, and then when we got to the agency the band was playing it so I just couldn't resist so I got Hunter to sing it with me.

And when we finished who did I see, I saw Nicky, (looking as ridiculously good looking as ever, why did he have to go through the change, I blame his pheromones for my attraction to him) standing next to an obviously amused looking Kieran. I skipped over to them and ruffled his hair "And pray tell me what you find so amusing Kieran" I asked.

"Nothing" he smiled, ruffling my hair back. I poked my tong out at him and turned around to see Hunter with this guy whose name I wouldn't be able to recall even if my life depended on it. She looked at me and I couldn't help but smirk at her, because I may never ever be able to recall his name again but I do believe this guy has proceeded to ask Hunter out every day since it became public that the Drakes had left, thus ending Hunter and Quinn's relationship. Because some of the guys here might be cute but it has to be said that none of them hold a candle to any one of the Drake brothers. This doesn't mean I have any feeling for any of them especially Nicholas I just happen to be able to notice they all look very good with or without a shirt on.

"Why is Hunter talking to …?" I said trailing of at the end

Kieran gave me a knowing smirk "Don't worry I can't remember what his name is either" he said.

"Ah good, all I know him as is when Hunter comes in after a training grumbling about "bloody persistent fool""I said lightly. Kieran let out a bark of a laugh. Solange looked at him wistful, but Kieran went on as if he hadn't notice and I don't think he did. Huh, I'll beat it out of him later.

"How does Hunter know that guy?" Quinn demanded looking at them. Aw the poor guy, what a hopelessly in love nincompoop he is. And did you that nincompoop is in the dictionary? Odd isn't it. I gave Kieran a knowing smile, which he returned. We were going to have a little fun.

"Oh he's just a friend" Kieran said.

"HWithengtid" I mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Quinn said starting to looked panicked "I have a game plan I can't have him" he said pointing to… let's call him Bob "mucking it him up"

"Jeez Quinn" I said rolling my eyes "all I said was with benefits"

"What's that about benefits?" Hunter asked wandering up to us.

Shoot "Nothing" me and Kieran said quickly.

"Sure" she said giving me a I'll-make-you-spill-your-guts-later look. Most likely with force.

"Right" Hart said clapping his hands together "everyone into the hall and we'll discuss the treaty some more" Yay more fascinating treaty talk.

**Helooo**

**Ok this was just a bit of a filler, something more interesting will happen next chapter.**

**Oh and if any of you have any task Idea for a plan in action as I'm in need of a few seeing as I only just thought of Connors and I'm going to be vain and say I can't really think of any better idea's.**

**CraZepotz.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's NOTE**

**Wow this is the last chapter,(except for maybe an epilogue) but it's long so don't worry. There might be a sequel. That however will be about Christabelle and Connor. "A plan in action" will continue to be written of course so now worries. Keep reviewing, sorry it's been a long time but life has just been hectic. **

**Calypso**

**LUCY POV**

I hate treaty meetings. And I have to go to all of them, because I can control all five elements. Apparently I could be a liability. It's not as if I could drown a whole town if I wanted to. Well ok I could but I wouldn't I was raised by peace lovers you know. I can barley eat meat after all those years of eating tofu, after 18 years of living with it and another 3 of your mother coming around weekly to make sure you eating the "right" kind of food you get used to it. Kieran however, being a werewolf and all, took a lot longer to adjust.

God I'm so bored, why do Liam and Hart have so much to talk about? Can't they just agree we shouldn't kill each other? These meetings would be over so much sooner. I looked over to my left to see Kieran and Solange looking at each other. Ugh can't they get a room, some of us do NOT want seven angry, (ridiculously) over-protective brothers killing there almost (not genetically) brother. It would be a real downer. And I really hate being upset, if I am going to have a pity party at least let it be in front of a film with lots of chocolate.

Do you want to know what else is ridiculous? The Drakes all have a fancy goblet of blood each from Helios; I mean I thought that was why they hated vampires. I know I didn't go to the hot-shot academy but isn't serving them blood defying the point of hating them? Although Hunter has told me a fair bit about said academy, it sounds like a boring Hogwarts. However I have vowed to stop reading Harry Potter until Fred Weasley's death is written out. I was like "First Dobby dies now this?" Kieran teases me about the fact that it took me a year to get over the death of Sirius, but I would like to point out that he was another cool bean.

I wonder what I could do to make this meeting more exciting. Lucy style.

**Nicholas POV**

The meeting is almost over- thank Thaw. I mean really what's wrong with simply saying we won't kill each other; actually where Lucy is concerned I think I would like that in writing. Just you know, in case.

I wish Kieran would put his tong away. Do NOT likehim ogling my sister, I'd happily murder him.

"Do you think he likes watching you do the same to his?" a familiar voice spoke in my head. Damn it Hunter. I keep forgetting about that.

"Clearly" she said (again to me in my mind) smirking at me from across the table. I looked over to Lucy, with a plotting (thus scaring me slightly) expression on her face. Whatever it is she's up to I can guess it doesn't bode well for me. She was cute when she was concentrating, she looked at me and her suddenly blue eyes bored into mine. We looked at each for an extremely long moment before... blood stared floating around the room? A tide pool of blood started revolving around my head, god that smells good.

"Lucy" Hart yelled.

"What?" Lucy said her face snapping away from mine to look at Hart, and once her concentration was somewhere else, the blood fell... onto my head. My tong flicked out and licked around my mouth. YUM. What, I am a vampire.

"Gross" Lucy sneered at me. I grinned at her and licked at the blood some more. I think we're making progress, why. You may ask. Well were annoying each other. And that means were back where we started, preferably I would like to be where we finished because that means I could kiss her but arwell, beggars can't be choosers. **(A/N my mum says this all the time)**

"Ah come one... Lucky" I pressed giving her the name I knew she despised. She glared at me her green eyes piercing, but at least now there the right colour. The blue had been confusing me. She gave me that look that she'd given me when I'd apologized for leaving her behind at that field party.

_Flashback_

I walked up past Solange's room, mainly to get away from Lucy. She is so annoying, and everyone think it's hilarious that we fight. ALL the time. Sebastian keeps giving me funny looks like he's expecting something of great momentum to happen. Actually Sebastian giving me funny looks isn't odd seeing as that's really the only way we communicate with him. To quote my Aunt Hyacinth "He's a strange child".

I sat down on my bed and looked at the ceiling, sharing a room with your six brothers is hard work; there is a great lack of privacy. Then again I might as well make the most of it now seeing as it will be worse when there vampires. And being the youngest of seven brothers is a tough job. Solange thinks she's got it bad because we all put the scary over-protective brother act on her as she's the youngest and a girl. But the thing is we'd probably do that if she was the oldest to, it's in our genes. My grandma Anastasia Drake (Dads mom) had not well let's said approved of mom. But Dad didn't let up behind his calm facade he can be almost as scary as mom when he wants to be.

Wait that makes no sense Dad has always told me that story and used mom as the person who grandma hated. But she dies in 1910 when dad was nine. And my Dad hadn't been born until 1966. Is there no element of truth in that story?

Ugh something strange (which for my house in ordinary) is going on. I look next to me to see my pellet gun. Ah ha target practice that will calm me down. I walked down the stairs to see my target. A doll of Lucy's. I picked it up and headed outside, tied some rope around its neck along with tied a not on the branch of a tree and let the doll swing down.

I aimed and fired at the doll along time. It was practically a bit of cloth by the time I had decided to finish. I turned to see something scarier than all my brothers, my mom (hard to believe I know) and Lucy combined. An angry Aunt Hyacinth.

You see my aunt never loses her temper when it comes to stuff like me and my brother playing pranks on each other. But there are things she will not allow. And most of those things have something to do with her deluded thoughts of turning my sister and Lucy into "ladies".

"Nicholas" she shouted. My Aunt agrees with me, "Nicky" is a horrible name. Quinn tells me it doesn't count because Aunt Hyacinth tries to persuade Lucy to change her name to Lucinda.

Aunt Hyacinth marched me straight to the house holding the piece of rag *doll* and put me in front of Lucy.

"What's going on?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously. I have no idea why.

"I may have used you doll for target practice with my pellet gun" I said looking at me shoes.

"You did what?" my mom exclaimed walking through the door. And you know what she grabbed me by the ear!

"Nicholas you should not handle a ladies things without her permission" My Aunt scolded. Oh so destroying it has nothing to do with it?

"Apologize" my mum practically growled. So you know what for the first time in my life I caved and apologized to Lucy. Well you know what my mum had a really tight grip on my ear!

_End of flashback_

Ah good times, good times.

I was still smirking at Lucy as she glared at me when us Drakes were about to leave. Crashing down suddenly on us, like a swarm of bees came Hel blar. Now that's something I haven't seen in a long time.

So when you're attacked and you have a mom with a very short temper who has the tendency to think she's like kung-fu panda what happens? One epic fight.

**Lucy POV**

We all sprang into action but see here is the thing about being out numbered. You're fighting like a hundred Hel blar each and it is tough. I managed to set quite a few on fire but still, there were too many left. Where are the rest of the agents when you need them? When you're trying to have a PRIVATE conversation with someone it's like you have a sign above you heard reading: "Eavesdrop here, private conversation ongoing".

Somehow in the middle of the fight a person grabbed me from behind. I hit me around the head, before I blacked out I heard quite a few people shout my name.

**Hunter POV**

Lucy was being dragged off by a hooded person. I ran after them but before I reached the Quinn stopped me. Damn he is strong. I started to fight the other Hel blar and for the first time 5 years I trusted Quinn. And this time it was to save my best friend.

Ugh why am I trusting him, the idiot is running back towards me. He does know Lucy is being carried off to an unknown place as I think. I was about to start swearing a storm at him and help Lucy when he grabbed me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled punching him as hard as I could which is a lot harder than used to be able to do.

"Will you stop hitting me women" he yelled back.

I'm not sure what came over me but... I pulled him down by his hair and kissed him. Did Lucy slip something into my cereal this evening? Let me tell you this wouldn't be the first time. Lucy and Kieran seem to think that the best way to cure a hangover is to have beer instead of milk with your morning breakfast cereal. They have a theory that beer rice crispy squares are going to be huge. I can't believe this hear I am snogging a guy who I have to admit I've been in love with for FIVE years, in the middle of this epic fight. And I'm

He pulled away (eventually) and ran off. "Hey, where are you going" I yelled.

"To save Lucy" He grinned at me giving me "how-could-you-forget" smirk.

Do you know what this means? I was the first to forgive. Damn I always thought it would be Kieran.

**Quinn POV**

YAY. She has forgiven me, and I didn't even have to break the "guy who was flirting with her"'s neck. To all who have ever doubted my charm: HA, in your face.

Right now to save that loveable pain in the ass AKA; Lucy. I caught up to the hooded figure dragging Lucy toward so place. Except the idiot had to turn around and wacked me right on the fore head. The last thought I had before I blacked out was: "Lucy better be thankful"

**Solange POV**

Quinn and Lucy are both being, essentially, kidnapped by a hooded figure. Seeing as how brash and aggressive they can both be you wouldn't think it would be those two, would you? Quinn is so lucky Hunter has forgiven him, although I bet everyone was expecting me and Kieran to get back together first. But you see I think it will take him longer. Why you might ask? Well have you seen how close he and Lucy have become?

How could I do that to my best friend? I know she would have been more hurt than she'd let on and Kieran would have seen all that, he probably hates me for what I did to her. I wouldn't blame him.

I really better go help them. I raced toward them; the hooded figure who had taken them had disappeared. Something hit the back of my head, hard. My last thoughts before I blacked out were: "Why am I always unconscious during fights?"

**Lucy POV**

ARGHHHHHHH. Ouch I have the worst headache ever! I feel like there are millions of elephants charging around in my head. I sat up to see a very groggy Quinn and Solange, whoop at least I have people to talk to this time. Last time I was locked in a cell someone, not naming any names but NICHOLAS, was asleep the whole time. And then when Kieran showed up we thought Solange was going to die, so it really wasn't the time for pleasant conversation.

"Headache?" Quinn asked, grinning, although it really sounded more like a statement.

"Killer" I said grinning back. It was easy to be friend with Quinn again. "What happened after I blacked out?" I asked.

"Well" Solange said before Quinn could start, no doubt he would make it sound more exciting than it was. "Quinn and Hunter snogged, Quinn was knocked out, then me and here we our" she shrugged.

"Wait you and Hunter snogged?" I pointed at Quinn accusingly; he nodded sheepishly (that's got to be a first for Quinn) "and you" I pointed at Solange who looked startled "why was I not told this the moment I woke up?" I shouted in mock horror. She grinned at me and I grinned back. Before the Drakes left I was great at holding grudges, but now well Kieran (no Hunter, she caved first like I knew she would) is wearing off on me. She tackled me and gave me a hug.

"So how are we getting out of here?" I asked laughing.

"No idea" Solange said.

Hours passed and we talked; a lot. Sometimes about what's happened these past five years, and Kieran being a werewolf. It's hard to grasp the science of it when you don't have Jasper explaining it, but I think I got it right. You see wolf toxin came from the wolf which had evolved if you can believe it from man. **(A/N this is in no way true)**

"He's already forgiven you, you know?" I said to Solange. She smiled weakly just as the door of the dungeon opened a male guard walked down the keys to our cell jingling on his belt. I grinned; easy.

"Excuse me sir?" I said leaning out of the bars.

"Yes" he said looking at me, I gasped there standing before me was Nicholas Drake. And may I add he was looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Care to let us out?" I asked as he stepped closer toward me.

"Oh well I don't know" he teased, I grinned at him. What? Resistance is futile.

"Before I throw up would you mind letting us out Nick?" Quinn said pushing me out the way of the cell's door. Nicholas complied and unlocked the door, letting both Solange and Quinn out. As I stepped out, he stood in front of me thus locking the exit.

"What are you doing Nicky?" I asked him looking at his face, calling the name he had made clear he hated. He just grinned and looked down at me. Damn him for being so sexy, it would be so much easier to resist him. Oh, and the fact even after convincing myself that I wasn't, who could honestly not fall for this guy. I mean how many girls in this world are in love with Nicholas Drake. My guess is lots.

"Let's go" I said slipping under his arm and I raced up the stairs coming face to face with all the Drakes plus Hunter and Kieran, Jasper, Hart and Isabeux growling at this woman. "Who's this?" I asked.

"My ex" Liam said snarling. I couldn't help but snort. I couldn't imagine Liam dating. It just sounded ridiculous.

"I'm going to kill you" the woman screeched. After that things happened quickly. This woman, who I later found out, was called Gwen, charged at Helena but nobody bothered to help her. She didn't really need it she kicked ass that's for sure.

Nicholas POV

The mystery that bugs me every so often from the day I used Lucy's doll for Target practice has been solved, but I am still confused.

_The story of Liam and Gwen (in no way is this romantic) short version_

In 1921 Liam Drake met Gwen Finklestein. They met in a psychiatric ward (the irony huh?) It wasn't love. It was rebellion. Veronique had made it clear she disliked Gwen, so Liam as any normal teenager would; continue to see her. He stood up for her.

But when Liam ultimately grew up a bit, he realized he was stupid. And quite a long time later he met Helena, and seeing as they had eight children I think we all know they were in love. You would think Liam would take Adam ponimpay's dad's view on it and name them in order of to alphabet to keep track of them all.

Gwen grew hatred towards the family, so she planned to kill them.

_Back to the present_

I walked outside after Dad had told us the story. No offence to her but that Gwen didn't really know what she was doing. We've had tougher people to fight. I saw Lucy sitting by herself out side, everyone else was discussing more treaty stuff, how much more could there be?, except Solange and Kieran, not that I want to think about it much, had made up so thus are making out.

"Hey" I said sitting next to her.

"Hi" she said smiling up it me. She put a hand next to her and moved it upward. Daffodils sprouted where her hand had been, a very vibrant yellow, despite it being the wrong time of year.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Some kind of storms coming" she said looking upwards. I looked up but saw nothing but clear skies.

We looked at each other for a long time, before I got the courage to bend my head down and kiss her. When we broke apart she smiled at me. And I smiled back. However I know she still has a few things in store for me.


	14. Epilouge

**Lucy POV**

A storm is definitely brewing. My cousin Christabelle was coming to violet hill. She knew about vampires. She was different like us, a witch if you will. She'll definitely cause some trouble and excitement.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked. We were all at the Drakes, when I got the call from my parents.

"Christabelles coming to violet hill" I said smiling like the Cheshire cat. Hunter and Kieran smiled broadly.

"Who's Christabelle?" Connor asked as the Drakes looked at us curiously.

"Trouble" all 3 of us said simply.


End file.
